Developments in Malaysia
Malaysia have several developments, some of them are disputed which is near to the Malaysia/Singapore border crossings. Bandar Malaysia Bandar Malaysia is a 486-acre mixed-use transit oriented development (TOD) by 1Malaysia Development Board at Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. The project will be built at the current Sungai Besi Airport, which will be closed in advance. It is planned as a central gateway connecting high-speed rail to Singapore (KL-Singapore HSR), the KTM Komuter, the Express Rail Link, 12 highways and two new stations along Sungai Buloh-Serdang-Putrajaya Line, which has two stations - Bandar Malaysia North and Bandar Malaysia South. With this development, the current Sungai Besi Airport which act as Royal Malaysian Air Force airbase is re-allocated to Sendayan, Negeri Sembilan for RM 2.7 billion which part of it, RM1.1 billion is funded by the government and the rest by 1MDB. This reallocation project is managed by Perbadanan Perwira Harta Malaysia, a subsidiary of Armed Forces Fund Board Malaysia or known as Lembaga Tabung Angkatan Tentera. In December 2015, 1MDB sold 60% stake of Bandar Malaysia to the consortium of IWH-CREC Sdn Bhd, which consists of Tan Sri Lim Kang Hoo's Iskandar Waterfront Holdings Bhd and China's China Railway Engineering Sdn Bhd for RM 7.41 billion. However the deal fell apart in 3 May 2018 with the reason of failure to meet payment obligations announced by Ministry of Finance of Malaysia (which owned 1MDB). In May 2017, Dato' Sri Najib Razak visited to Beijing, China for One Belt One Road Forum. In a joint conference at Sofitel Beijing Hotel with Wanda Dalian Group, Wanda Dalian Group expressed deep interest to participate in Bandar Malaysia but abandoned its interest months later. In July 2017, Ministry of Finance launched a request for proposal and up to seven Chinese and two Japanese companies have submitted proposals said to be valued between RM30 billion and RM43 billion for the Bandar Malaysia project but no further elaboration were made by the Ministry of Finance. Railway station The Bandar Malaysia railway station is a railway station and high-speed station under construction. This station is planned to be a gateway to Kuala Lumpur with the under-planning Kuala Lumpur-Singapore High Speed Rail from Singapore, as well as the secondary transport hub after KL Sentral, connecting KLIA Transit, KTM Komuter and the Sungai Buloh-Serdang-Putrajaya line. It will primarily serve the southern part of Bandar Malaysia, with the north being serviced under Bandar Malaysia North. It will be built at the site of Simpang Airport (Sungai Besi Airport), where it had ceased operations on 16 March 2018. It was the main airport in Kuala Lumpur from 1952 to 1965, until operations shifted to Subang. It will be built together with the Bandar Malaysia development. However, only the High-Speed Rail and the Circle Line are being postponed since the Mahathir administration. On 26 October 2018, due to budget concerns after Mahathir falls into power in the Malaysia, the two Bandar Malaysia stations - Bandar Malaysia North and Bandar Malaysia South has been cancelled. This means, these stations could not be opened in 2022. Danga Bay Country Garden The Danga Bay Country Garden is a country garden in Danga Bay, Johor Bahru, which also includes a clubhouse as well. Train adverts such as 031/032, as well as 115/116, also have these adverts. Forest City Forest City is a new development across the Tuas/Tanjung Kupang area, where it will be connected by the Tuas Second Link, and the development will be much more similar to Hong Kong-Zhuhai-Macau Bridge and Tsing Ma Bridge. In the grand opening ceremony of Forest City, Prime Minister Dato’ Seri Najib Tun Razak said, “To ensure the success of Forest City, I am pleased to declare duty free zone area at Forest City, enabling local residents, businesses and tourists to benefit from the work, live and play environment.”. Among the amenities, by end 2016, Forest City will be expecting its’ first duty-free shopping mall at the Fisherman’s Wharf on Island 1 of Forest City, which will carry a wide range of leading international brands and products, with the attraction of a five star boutique hotel beside. Mo Bin, Chief Executive Officer of Country Garden Holdings, said: “With Forest City gazetted as a duty-free zone, it has boosted Forest City’s position as an international destination and put Iskandar Johor on the world map. It is also in line with our vision to enhance the prosperity of Forest City to upgrade the infrastructure within the region with the available incentives to help create a vibrant city.” Forest City real estate development in Gelang Patah, to be graced by Malaysia Prime Minister Najib Razak and Sultan of Johor, Sultan Ibrahim Ismail. Forest City is expected to create more than 220,000 jobs for the locals by the year 2035, through involvement in the eight industry, such as education, health care and tourism. Forest City is also characterised by its environment-friendly concept, that will be built on four man-made islands with an area of 1,400 hectares, over 9 phases for a period of 20 years, set to be one of the largest real estate development projects in Asia in terms of the number of property units to be developed. Malaysia Prime Minister Najib Razak will launch the Johor Strategic Growth Plan and the Comprehensive Development Plan ii (CDPii). Johor Strategic Growth Plan includes strategic and comprehensive development vision of Johor, developing every district in the state in accordance to certain areas over next five years, said in a statement from the Johor Menteri Besar’s Office. CDPii focuses more on the environmental and social management aspect as well as development prospect offered in the Iskandar Development Region Malaysia. Forest City, set to be one of the Southeast Asia's mixed use green development is now opened to public for previews and bookings, and have obtained many supportive initiatives. Condominiums and high-rise coastal residences in Phase 1 are exceptionally designed and are situated with the leafy foliage corridors and car-free avenues with gated security. Forest City comprises of four (4) islands with 3,425 acres, surrounded by sea grass, flora and fauna. *Island 1: 979 acres (High Tech Industrial Zone) *Island 2: 1,896 acres (Central Business District and Tourism Zone) *Island 3: 405 acres (Financial and Economic Districts) *Island 4: 145 acres (Conference and Forum Zone) Princess Cove Princess Cove is a new development skirting the Woodlands/Tanjung Puteri area, where it will be connected by the Thomson-East Coast Line and the development will be connected through JB Sentral station. Princess Point is a 157-acre commercial mixed development straddling both sides of the Causeway to Singapore, Tanjung Puteri Waterfront, Johor Bahru, is the Southern Gateway to Malaysia and a prime waterfront real estate with a GDV of RM24.5 billion. The development will offer offices, SOHO, serviced apartments, hotels, a cultural and art centre, retail outlets and more. When completed, JB Tanjung Puteri Waterfront will comprise an estimated 41 million sq ft of built-up space. R&F Princess Cove @ Tanjung Puteri is the upcoming mega residential project in Iskandar Tanjung Puteri, Johor Bahru. Located next to the upcoming Tanjung Puteri MRT Station, this development will be the gateway to Iskandar via MRT direct from Singapore. Developer Guangzhou R&F plans to launch 15 blocks of 35-storey apartment buildings under phase 1 in the second half of this year, a total of 3,000+ units of apartments and commercial shops. This will set to launch in December 2018. It will feature duty-free shopping, and new links from Johor Bahru station all the way to the Princess Cove. Puteri Harbour Family Theme Park Puteri Harbour Family Theme Park is a theme park in Johor Bahru, Malaysia. It consists of Hello Kitty Town and several theme parks (likewise Sarnio). Setia Eco Gardens Setia Eco Gardens is a multiple award-winning township in development region of Iskandar Malaysia in Johor, southernmost state in Peninsular Malaysia. Southville City Southville City is a townships in Bangi, Selangor, Malaysia. This townships is located about 25 km from Kuala Lumpur city centre. The townships is developed by Mah Seng Group.